Pirates of the Caribbean: Remixed
by StoryTellerJS
Summary: The original movie but a young teen girl got sucked into this movies demonsion and for some reason can only be 20ft. from Jack, but why is this! Read to find out, plz r&r.
1. WARNING

PLEASE READ // VERY IMPORTANT  
  
This story takes place DURRING the movie, It is a SUCKED INTO THE MOVIE fic. So deal with it. Now that I have said this please don't FLAME me and say, EwWwW this is a sucked in the movie fic, it's been done...WELL DUH! If you didn't like it then don't read it, plus I'm warning you here so if you still review like that then I will throw flying pigs at you!!!  
  
REMEMBER  
  
This site is no best selling publishing company; this is an outlet for all of our creative writing whether were 8 to 50 so please remember you're no New York Times reviewer and if for some odd reason you are then LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I will virtually chew your fingers off, burn off all the flesh, put it in a blender and feed the rest to my dogs mwahaha lol ok yah that was gross but I get really vivid when I'm mad...  
  
K well enjoy the fic!  
  
-Kelley 


	2. Prolouge: Interesting History

Here I give you the prolouge tada! You can learn more about Sarah and stuff.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Prolouge: Interesting History  
  
It's a hot Sunday afternoon in the small town of Downtown St. Augustine, A very mysterous place filled with thousands of legends and ghost tales. The roar of the St. John's river is heard as the wind speeds up causing small waves to brush up against the walkway to the fort.  
  
Sarah stand looking over into the river that lead out to the ocean, her spunky long brown hair following the patterns of the breeze. Sarah was highly interested in pirates, folk lore that included ghosts, fairies and the unbeleivable. She always urged for adventure but her life in the 21st century gave to no hope of such dreams. She wasn't your average teenager, she didn't care much for the latest trend; or the hottest guy in school. She visited the downtown area quit often seeing as she just got her license to drive. Just last year she was getting her learner's permit now her license, this was the most adventure she'd ever have she thought; such a silly thing to get hyped up over but this small town was her only way to escape to a place were pirates raided the shores and ghosts became legands that haunt the dark alleys of this newly found tourist attraction.  
  
Sarah was always over looked, she was a very petite girl and was always guessed to be atleast five years younger than she really was.  
  
Sarah wasn't much for friends, yet the only friend she kept threw all these years was her best friend Ali, she was corky and fun but more of a 21st century girl, the thought of not taking a bath for weeks or living off nothing but fish; fresh from the ocean made her go qweezy.  
  
"Hey Sarah come on, It's getting dark; you know this town turns into party central after the street lights go on" Ali said nudging Sarah back to reality. Sarah then quikly jumped off the ledge that over sees the river and followed Ali to the car before stopping by somewhere to eat.  
  
Sarah went up to a small, dim building. A rough almost broken wooden sign dangled from the door, it read 'Anna's old fashioned bread shop'. Ali looked behind her to see Sarah in a transe trying to see if anyone was inside threw the dirty windows. "Let's go check this place out" Sarah said not waiting for Ali to have time to walk back to her, instead Sarah just walked inside to the smell of freshly baked bread.  
  
"No, come on you don't want bread, there's a quik pizza joint around the corner on St. George Street" Ali said pulling on Sarah's arm. Ali was interupted when a young lady no older than 25 came from behind the counter. She had a dark Caribbean tan and dark brown eyes, thin, long brown hair hugged her back. "Aye there mates, could I treat you to a free sample?" the lady said in a welcoming islander's accent.  
  
"Sure!" Sarah said, she then walked over to the counter were a platter lye covered in assorted breads. Sarah grabbed a peice and nibbled on it a bit, it was sweet and she scarfed the whole peice. "This is good, what's it called?!" Sarah said whipping away the bread crumbs from her mouth.  
  
"Ah, tis' the rum bread I'm sure" The lady said then walked up to Sarah. "It's nice to meet you, our loafs are on sale by the way, I'm Anna if your wonderin' miss" The lady said smiling then going behind the counter. Sarah thought for a minute, she then searched her back pocket, she had $10.58 left the sign taped to the wall said the loafs were only 98 cents and seeing as they were out of bread at her house she quikly grabbed a loaf and handed Anna a dollar.   
  
"Thanks miss have a good day!" Anna waved while the two stormed out of the store and head towards the parking lot, it was now raining harshly, each rain drop felt like a peircing needle and seeing as the two were only wearing shorts and a spegetti-straped shirt they were sure to get painfully soaked.  
  
"Great it's raining and the pizza place is probably closed, I guess we could stop by McDonalds if you want" Ali said looking in the back seat for something to dry the two off. Finding a towel that was stuffed in the seats from last weeks beach trip she snatched it.  
  
"We've got school tomorrow and we can't skip again and I still have a history report due about the stupid 18th century, you do know you have to help, you ARE my partner after all!" Ali said waving her hand in Sarah's face. "Wake up and drive!" Ali screamed, Sarah quikly woke up from her little world and started to drive home.  
  
An hour has passed and she had allready dropped off Ali, She tried to walk into the house unoticed but was to no luck seeing she was greeted by her pesky little brother covering her in silly string wearing a stupid table cloth like a cape. "Move it shrimp face" Sarah said snatching the can of silly string from him and holding it up in the air, her brother quikly followed as if he was connected to the can by an invisable string. She then set it on top of the cupboards and put down her almost empty McDonalds bag on the counter, and put the bread in the pantry. Her brother then raided the bag and shuved the rest of her fries in his mouth and putting some up his nose.  
  
"Now go to bed munchkin" Sarah yawned taking the fries out of his nose and stuffing them in his mouth, she then head upstairs to go to bed instead she went straight to the bathroom holding her stomach. 'It was probably something I ate, I knew that fried twinkie would come back to haunt me' she thought groaning.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
So hopefully you know that Sarah isn't much for friends, she is 16, very petite and smallish mwahaha, and loves the unimaginable.  
  
Pirates Rock! Oh and you can thank "Jack Sparrow's Girl" for this prolouge thing yep yep! 


	3. CH1: The Next Day, Hello Sparrow

Chapter One: Hello Sparrow  
  
Sarah slowly draged her feet into her 5th period class hugging her stomach in pain. "uggghhhh" she groaned as she took a seat. "Sarah are you ok? Would you like to go to the clinic?" Her teacher said walking into the class room shuting the door behind him as the last students walked in. "ughh, yes!!!" she replied as she walked out of the room and went to the clinic as fast as she could.  
  
"Ms. Caol-" Sarah was cut off as a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to fall to the ground, she squeezed her eyes closed waiting for the pain to stop. Minutes later when she could stand to get up she quikly noticed she wasn't in the clinic nor her school but a dimly lit room with swords and tools hanging around with a donkey in one corner and a drunken dirty man in the other. She heard clashing behind her and quikly turned around as the pains in her stomach went away.   
  
There was a man with long scragly black hair, dark skin and dirty clothes banging a hammer on what seemed to be old fashioned hand cuffs. Sarah jumped as she heard the next clash, that was when the man noticed her. She tried to give him a smile as she quikly spoke up, "uh...you need some help with that?" she said pointing at the contraption around his wrists. After he saw that the hammer wasn't working he shook his head and walked towards her. He gave a smirk as he started to say "Aye my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and yours?", Sarah could see he was only making small talk and smiled as she ignored him with another reply. "Jack is it? Hmm these cuffs look simple enough" she said under her breath as she examined the cuffs. She looked up at him and then back at the cuffs pulling a hair pin out of her nicely made, spunky bun, which made part of it fall down as she started picking the lock.  
  
"ah that should do it!" she said happily as the cuffs dropped to the ground and she leaned over to pick them up.  
  
The door started to rattle, a sign that someone was about to come in, Jack grabbed Sarah's wrist as he led her to a hiding space in the back as they both peered over the old fashioned machines.  
  
"eh- wait here a minute" Jack said as he tip toed towards the man who walked in.  
  
Jack took out his sword as the man started to pick up his hat.  
  
Sarah was not in any way interested in their conversation so she took a seat on a small barrel dragging her shoes in the sand making mindless doodles. "How the heck did I get here? Where is here? *she looked around* When is HERE?" she thought to herself. The clash of the mens swords broke her thought, she can only understand few words.  
  
"So he's a pirate? I- I helped a pirate? Well duh thats probably why he was cuffed, oh shit..." she mumbled...  
  
She saw another door in the back and tiptoed towards it for a quik escape but froze when she saw jack pull a gun on the young man. "Now wait jack don't shoot him!" she screamed out as she walked up towards them. Jack only ignored her and continued talking. Before she knew it Jack fell to the ground with shattered glass around him from a beer bottle. Sarah stares at the old man who caused this. "Hey why did you do this he just wanted his hat!" Sarah said as she knelt down towards jack.  
  
"So your with the pirate?" The young man said looking down at her.  
  
She started to reply but was interupted by what seemed to be navel officers.  
  
"Thank you Mr.-" The man stopped as he looked at Sarah.  
  
"And who is this?" the man quikly said with a bitter accent.  
  
"She is with the pirate"The young man said grabbing her arm and pulling her up.  
  
"Hey wait a minute no i'm not!" she screamed but was to no help as the men dragged her and the unconsious sparrow up to what seemed to be a holding cell.  
  
* * *Hours Later* * *  
  
(Jack is telling the other prisoners about the black pearl)  
  
Sarah slowly wakes up seeing sparrow looking out the cell window, "I know those cannons" he said to himself.  
  
He quikly jumped down as a cannon blew a hole in the wall nearest them as the prisoners quikly crawled out of the cell. Jack stood up and looked out the hole in the other cell seeing his freedom was gone..."Jack..." Sarah said in a friendly voice rubbing her hand on his arm..."you didn't tell me you were a pirate!" she said as she hit him across the head, "have you killed anyone before? are- are you going to kill me?" she said paniclly making circles in the cell. "No miss I wouldn't kill unless I had to" he said with a smirk as he picked up a bone and started to tease the dog. Soon after two men came barging in talking about the armory, jack seemed to know them.  
  
After Sarah gave the two men just one glance she backed up into the dark corner. The men started to talk to jack, from what Sarah could understand from their bad english they were not allies but the opposite. They kept talking about a curse, this only confused Sarah. A curse, there is no such thing as a curse or magic at that matter. Sarah was walking up to Jack when one man luhnged his hand in the cell grabbing hold of Jack's neck, this frightened Sarah and she gave off a high yelp as she saw the man's boney arms (seriously).  
  
The men then left shortly after, Jack turned around and stared at the frightened Sarah. "Ah just some old friends" he said with a false smile. "You have some really creepy friends" Sarah said trying to make a joke but it seemed to come out like a threat. Jack then smirked and sat down and settled to go to sleep, Sarah stared at him, for a weird guy he is nice and cute, even for a pirate. Sarah gave a breath of releif and ploped down on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
END OF CH1: yes i know it's short, but not that short, I update daily unless I have to much homework then it's every other day. I made it short because I noticed it makes the reader bored reading so much, for most that is, but atleast I update alot! Please tell me what you think R&R! 


	4. CH2: Do we have an Accord?

Chapter Two: Do We Have An Accord?  
  
Sarah woke up to a clanking noise, she sat up and stretched her arms which was followed by a deep yawn. As she focused her eyes she saw Jack at another cheap atempted at getting out of the cell. How the heck did he narrow the bone so thin to use as a key we'll never know? Sarah thought to herself. Quikly after they both heard the door slam and Jack fell backwards and lay down as if to sleep. Sarah only looked down at him as if he was a moron which so far he was.  
  
"You Sparrow!!!" the man said. Sarah quikly noticed the young man and stuck her toung out but he seemed not to notice...This time she made a purpose to listen in on their conversation this time and sat down on what seemed to be a bench.  
  
Jack : Aye.  
  
Will : You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?  
  
Jack : I've heard of it.  
  
Will : Where does it make berth?  
  
Jack : Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.  
  
Will : The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?  
  
Sarah quikly butted into the conversation...  
  
"Wait one second Mr...Mr...What ever you are you're the reason we're here, now go away he isn't tellin' you nothin right Jack" she said standing up balling her fists as if to attack. The young man just starred at her confused but then smiled, Jack looked at her as her agressive face turned to inosense. "Ah she jus' drunk is all now what were you sayin'?" Jack said turning back around to the man.  
  
Sarah sat back down with a huff and ignored the rest of their talk but seemed to pick up the mans name..Will hmm she thought..."Well I've allready made up my mind he is an evil person and deserves to die"!!! This thought seemed to come out in a harsh mumble and the two men looked at her in silence as she started to ball her fists again only to see them starring. She looked at them and gave an embaressed smile as they went on with their conversation...  
  
Jack : That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Jack : Aha. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?  
  
Will : [they shake hands] Agreed.  
  
Jack : Agreed, get me out.  
  
Will : [lifts the door free] Hurry, someone will have heard that.  
  
Jack : Not without my effects.  
  
Sarah looked up and saw them run out, "hey what about me!!" she stood up. "ah well they were stupid anyway..now how do I get out of here?". All of a sudden her stomach started to hurt again. "Ughh" she said as she dropped to the ground in pain. She looked back up to see she was surrounded by water, she took a huge gasp but only seemed to inhale salty water. She looked up to see the sun's reflection and swam up as quikly as she could. As soon as she reached the surface she saw she was right beside a huge ship. She looked up and grabbed some rope that hung off the sides and climbed up.  
  
"Can you tell me whe-" She stopped talking when she saw the two men from before the only ones on the ship. "oh shit thats it i'm jumping off". Jack and Will looked at her confused as she stood on the side of the boat. "I'M GOING TO GO NOW I DON'T LIKE TO ME SUROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!" she said as she jumped off in an attempted to swim up to the docks and get away but before she hit the water her stomch started to ach again and when she opened her eyes she was right in front of Sparrow. "Ahh stop doing that!!!" She said screaming in jack's face.  
  
"I'm sorry mate but I did nothin'..." Jack said smiling...  
  
"Here they come" Will said interupting jack's train of thought...  
  
"Here who come oh god just go away go away!!" Sarah said trying to push will overboard...  
  
"aye me lady but you can't be pushin' him off i need em'..." Jack said pulling her back from Will. Sarah huffed and sat down on the deck as she grabbed something from her back pocket. It was a deck of cards soaked in sea water. "Ahh shit my cards they're-they're ruined!!!" she said to herself. Before she knew it another ship was upside the one she was on, Jack and Will were gone and she was surrounded by those naval officers again.  
  
"not you stupid people again!!" she said as one grabbed her arm and snatched her up... "Sir I got one" the man said bringing her up to what seemed to be the man in charge. Sarah squirmed as the other ship sailed away. She could hear Jack and the man ordering his men to attack the ship. He finally turned around to see who the other officer was referring to when she grabbed her stomach and quikly dissappeared.  
  
"Got who? Go get busy stop fooling around" the man said getting back to the capture of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
* * *On the other ship *Interceptor* with Will and Jack* * *  
  
Sarah looked up to see that she was once again right infront of Jack, her only reflex was to scream and hit him across the head.  
  
"WHY DO I KEEP DISAPPEARING AND GOING TO YOU? WHAT IS IT I CAN ONLY BE LIKE 20FT FROM YOU OR I TRANSPORT TO YOU THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM" she yelled out to no one in particlur as the two starred at her as if a crazy woman.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
END OF CH2: well hope you like it, please reveiw, I know it isn't that great but the next chapter will be funny. Tortuga all the way!!! oh and yes for some reason sarah can only go 20ft in walking distance from jack otherwise she gets transported back to him, weird huh? could come in handy hehe...Next update should 2morrow, if not definitly tuesday since I have no school and I might go see a movie yah!!!That will inspire me, I'll go watch Pirates of the Carribbean b4 i go to bed to refresh my brain so the next chappy is juicy..."How can i watch POTC b4 i go to bed!!!" you ask? Well lets just say...umm haha i'm not tellin hehe...Yes i'm evil mwahaha... 


	5. CH3: To Tortuga

Chapter Three: To Tortuga  
  
Sarah plopped down on deck finally giving up on arguing with herself. "It's not my fault- if anything your the one who cursed me with having to deal with you all the time" Jack said fustrated while rubbing his head. "Allright then back to what were doing- aw yes" Jack said walking up the the wheel.  
  
Sarah mumbled to herself in the corner cursing at her damp, in no way saving playing cards. After she got fed up with them she threw them overboard as Jack and Will went into conversation.  
  
Will : [sharpening his sword] When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.  
  
Jack : Is that so?  
  
Will: My father, Will Turner . And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.  
  
Jack : I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner , everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.  
  
Will: Bootstrap?  
  
Jack : Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him.  
  
Will : It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law  
  
Jack : He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag.  
  
Will : My father was not a pirate. [takes out his sword]   
  
Jack : Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again.  
  
Will : You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you.  
  
Jack : That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it? [moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea] Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. (Sarah looked up to see Will's condition and quikly stood up) The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So…  
  
Sarah : Wait don't move! [sarah searched her pockets and held in her hand some marbles, a couble small gumballs and wods of paper and started throwing them at Will] Fall Dammit Fall!!!  
  
Will : Stop that!!! [Will squirmed trying to keep his grasp]  
  
[Jack quikly swung him back on board and offers him his sword]   
  
Sarah then looks down at the deck in a depressed look and goes to sit back down.  
  
Jack : [starring at Sarah a bit then continuing] can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?  
  
Will : [takes the sword] Tortuga ?  
  
Jack : Tortuga . [on the island] ... More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?  
  
Will looks up at Sarah and then back at Jack, Sarah is now kicking the railing of the ship consistantly.  
  
Will : That, That girl is she ok? I mean she seems like she is isn't right in the head.  
  
Jack laughed and didn't reply and only nudged the question off.  
  
*****************************  
  
CH3 Complete, yes i know short, but I was like I have to update some time, I should have more over thanksgiving break for you guys. And as you can tell both of my fics include playing cards, I wonder why I hardly play cards-meh. Well the reason for Sarah's outburst of crazyness is because at school I got pulled out of 3rd period to go the the guidence counciler because get this...On the bus i said "Life is Wasted on the living" Basiclly meaning ppl take their life for granted or don't appreciate it as much as they should, and the bus driver thought I was going to commit suicide, how stupid is that?! Geesh grown ups get stupider by the minute...  
  
eh- 


	6. CH4: A Slap in the Face!

Chapter Four: A Slap in the Face!  
  
Soon after they arrived on a small but crowded island, the island of Tortuga. Sarah woke up and looked around, there were people everywhere; mostly drunk which was no surprise to her, seeing as Jack treasured this place so much.  
  
Sarah got up and walked over to Jack, "We're getting off here? This is Tortuga, how can anything in this hell hole help us save this um- Elizabeth chick?" She said poking Jack the whole time trying to get his attention, he seemed to be in his own little world.  
  
He finally looked up at Sarah, "Oh- Eh well luv we have to get a drink first" He said swaying his hands in her face.  
  
"What?! A drink? Why the heck did we come all this way for a drink are you nuts!" She yelled in his face, this woke up Will.  
  
"Aw well we need to er- Celebrate!" Jack said grinning while walking down to the docks, Sarah and Will followed.  
  
"Why do we need to celebrate?! We haven't done anything yet!!!" Sarah said trying to catch up to Jack, Will seemed to catch up with him first.  
  
Jack just completly ignored her question and went on rambling to Will. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no one would ever feel unwanted" Jack said proudly.  
  
Sarah stopped chasing them they were to far ahead, then she thought to her self; 'I don't need to follow him, just lay back and wait till this stupid "I can only be like 20ft. from jack" thing----'.  
  
Sarah stood there for awhile, nothing happened, she started to look around a bit. Then her stomach started to hurt and she quikly held her stomach and started cussing, before she knew it she was right infront of jack and she felt someone hit her on the back of the head; she quikly jerked her head around.  
  
"You- You bitch, why did you slap my head?!" Sarah said with anger, before the woman could speak up Sarah punched her right in the face. "Bitch", Sarah mumbled under her breath; the woman was now unconsious lying on the ground. Will and Jack looked at her in shock.  
  
Sarah then brushed her self off and stood next to Will, "Now what?" Sarah said as they just stood there.  
  
Another woman, this time a blonde walked up to Jack. "Who was---She?" The woman said looking down at the unconsious girl then back up at Jack.  
  
"What?" Jack said confused, The woman's face practiclly turned red and she slapped him across the face and stormed off..."I may of deserved that" Jack said rubbing his cheek.  
  
Sarah looked over at Jack and couldn't help but laugh, "I'm starting to like this place" She said between giggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked into a small alley type area, what seemed to be a hog pen, Sarah and Will shortly notice a man sleeping with the pigs.  
  
"Ok this has topped the lists of freaky for me...is he dead?" Sarah said poking him.  
  
"Watch out" Jack said, with this Sarah got up and Jack splashed a bucket of water on the man, this woke him up.  
  
"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot...Mother's love! JACK! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleepin' , tis bad luck" The man said sitting up.  
  
Sarah jumped back at his sudden awakenese, "He's alive, HE'S ALIVE!!!" She screamed in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Jack then kneeled down to the man's level, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking".  
  
The man started to repeat Jack's words to himself, when he got confused he replied, "Aye, that'll about do it". Will throws another bucket of water at him, "Blast! I'm already awake!".  
  
Everyone looked at Will waiting for an answer, he finally spoke up, "That was for the smell" everyone shrugged their shoulders in agreement and head towards a nearby tavern.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
End of CH4, Why yes they're getting shorter and shorter heh? Well their wasn't much action in this scene but the bar chapter and getting the crew will be interesting hehe! 


	7. AN: MarySue Nonsense!

This is not a mary-sue you slack jawed idiot! Sarah doesn't like Jack or Will she's to young...Argh and i'll shoot anyone that things so you worthless sea scum grrr!!! lol sorry i've been like all Pirate Crazy since the DVD comes out in like 3 DAYS!!!! K well to clear this up tis is NOT a marysue, please inform me why any1 would think this is a marysue I mean there arn't any intimate parts or anyone kissing or one of those "Opps I fell on your lips!" Kinda things so uh...Yah i'm just confused x_x!!!  
  
-Kelley  
  
P.S Next update should be later today! I give cookies to all those who read my fic and have reviewed! I give snot covered cookies with chucks of burning flesh to those who think this is a Mary-Sue!!! Mwahaha see I can be gross argh!!! 


	8. CH5: Detour

Warning readers, this Chapter is going to be short seeing as it's on the way to the tavern not the tavern yet yes I well sometimes add extra scenes like this but think of it like this your getting somewhat of an update, I will add the Tavern chapter next time, later today... so don't worry it's comming but here is something to hold you over, I just started to get an overload of reviews for all 3 of my fics so I thought I would update!  
  
Review stuff:  
  
To: AADepp  
  
Yes I don't mind bout the publicity thing, hey atleast i'm getting reviews right?! Yah and i CAN'T WAIT TILL POTC is out on DVD!!! hehe yes i'm very excited!  
  
To: Tia  
  
Yah lol i thought that was funny too, I just had to put that in there I mean thats what I would have done too if it happened to me that is lol!  
  
Now on to the Very Very Very short Chapter  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Detour  
  
"....Who are you?" Sarah asked breaking the silence on the walk towards the Tavern.  
  
Before the man could bring himself to talk Jack spoke up, "Aw, tis' an ol' friend of mine, Gibbs".  
  
Sarah looked at Gibbs oddly then at Will, this whole time he didn't seem to talk much; probably because he had Elizabeth on his mind Sarah thought.  
  
No one seemed to bring on a conversation afterwards so after becoming fustrated Sarah spoke up, "So have you seen Haunted Mansion? That was awsome there were these skeletons and this floating head in a crystal ball named Leoda and---" Sarah was so consintrated on telling the story of the movie using her hands to describe it, when she looked up the group just starred at her, Sarah blushed and shut up.  
  
Will got the hint that she wanted to talk, this island was an uncomfortable place. "Tell me again, why did we stop here?" Will asked.  
  
Jack started to gesture his answer with his hands but it took awhile for the words to get out, "We came to get a crew, first we get a drink!". Will rolled his eyes, Sarah thought the only reason why Will didn't go over the deep end like she did is because Jack was his only chance of saving Elizabeth.  
  
"So--- I get the feeling that your overly superstitous?" Sarah asked nudging Gibbs on the shoulder, Before he could answer a man walked up to them. He was very macho, covered in dirt and grime. With an evil smile and a gun pointed at Jack's forhead he spoke up, "Eh- Who's your wench here, mind If I bid her of ye' hands?", Jack reached for his pistol and held it up to the man's forhead as well.  
  
"Ye' know you kill me I kill you...Savvy?!" Jack said, The man spat a big loogie that almost landed on Jack's boot.  
  
When Jack put his pistol up so did the man.  
  
"I'm not a wench?! What ever gave you that idea you creep!" Sarah said protesting.  
  
"Eh- she's a fiesty one ain't she now" The man said smiling bringing his eyes down lower, Sarah noticed this and kicked him in the 'forbidden zone' (mwaha i like that term, k back to the story). The man kneeled down in pain, She then snatched Jack's pistol and threatened to shoot.   
  
Jack waved his hands in the air, "Don't shoot, stop it!" Jack hooted trying to grab for the gun, the other man slowly stood up and slowly splurted out, "Tis' a pirate lass ean't she now, my mistake" The man slowly walked away to a near by pub.  
  
Gibbs started to follow him into the dimly lit tavern as did Jack. "We are not going in that one did you just see what happened he called me a wench!" Sarah hollard, Jack and Gibbs gulped and turned around; The gun still in Sarah's posestion now pointing at Jack.  
  
Jack looked cross-eyed at the end of the pistol then yanked it out of her hand, "Give me that!" Jack said examining it for any injuries then putting it away.  
  
Jack then did a double take at her and started to gesture with his hands, "Maybe it's what you wear miss by all means".  
  
Sarah looked down at what she was wearing, just a spegetti strap t-shirt, capri's and heavy duty boots, so this is what she wore almost every day and this was considered normal from what the other girls wore but seeing as she was in the 18th century and a simple dress was considered underwear she shrugged her shoulders in agreement and walked off following Jack and the others.  
  
Sarah gave an Impish smile and thought to herself, If i'm practiclly leashed to this guy, that whole 20ft. thing i mean, then why not bug the crap out of the guy. Jack looked back at her she was still smiling while conjuring up evil plans, right then she noticed Jack looking at her she then gave a childish expression and Jack looked away back to Pub hunting.  
  
Sarah then smiled again and spoke up several times the whole way, "ArE wE tHeRe YeT?!".  
  
**********************************************  
  
Yes i know fiesty eh? And REALLY short, shorter than I thought but oh well like I said tavern chappie will be up later today! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. AN: About Sarah

AN: About Sarah  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
From: Jack Sparrow's Girl  
  
Okay, okay, calm down about the Mary-Sue thing.   
  
Whether this girl is a Mary-Sue or not, I found it difficult to like her, just because I don't know a whole lot about her character. The trouble is that the action in this story moves so fast that it leaves behind many details that are essential to developing her character. For example, in the first chapter it takes two sentences for her to get sent back in time to the Caribbean, and you tell nothing about her personality, her thoughts, or even her age.   
  
So far all you have shown is 1. She has a severe temper problem and 2. She's not at all shy about cursing. However, this isn't enough for readers to actually get interested in her. Don't get me wrong; you have a good story line here, but just don't let the action push out the essential description that makes up a good story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The above was a review I got, this is how the whole mary-sue thing came about, Ok this is the deal. I'm glad that you told me why! I think you have a MAJOR point here about the whole WOW i'm back in time thing went too fast. So this is the deal, I will make a prolouge which I just started doing with all my fics lately I think anyways in the prolouge i'll let the reader get to know Sarah better. Like a description, her friends, living style etc. This will be totally optional to read for those allready into the story.  
  
Alot well not alot but most of my readers are begging me to update since they like it so much which is why I didn't see this as a problem at first...  
  
The reason I went so fast past the whole back in time thing is so the reader gets the point of why and how this happened, most storys that go on for chapters without getting into POTC action get dull to most readers, but now that I think about it I 110% agree with your point.  
  
So I'm now working on the Prolouge. It will be based a day before this all happened, I think so far anyway. You'll get to understand how she lives, her friends, more about her personality and her outlook on life. This prolouge might be pretty long since I have alot of ideas going on in my head lol.   
  
Well enough chit chat onto the next chapter and the prolouge! Like I said if you have any ideas, or advice or liked the story at all please review!!!  
  
~Kelley 


	10. CH6: The Faithful Bride

I received a review saying "Oh a sucked into the movie, it's been done" well I was waiting for sum1 to say that cause I knew it would come up, now let me explain. A 'sucked into the movie fic' is more like a style like the ones were they put the reader into the fic. I know alot of people who only or also like the sucked into the movie fics. I'm one of them, I also like the ones where they make the reader be in the fic. All SITMs (sucked into the movie) fics have been done by almost every subject on fanfiction from movies, shows, and even books. And none of them are the same, unless they copy-cat which I didn't do. This is completely original, I also wanted to point out that Sarah doesn't doesn't know about the movie well she's not stupid, in my fic the movie doesn't exsist so it's more like she lives the adventure.  
  
And in the summery thing it says this is like a sucked into a movie thing so DUH! If you don't like a sucked into the movie fics and they tell you it is one then don't read it stupid!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter Six: The Faithful Bride  
  
Sarah followed the group into the bar. With wondering eyes from all the other pirates even wenches followed her throughout the barely lit tavern. Her heart started to beat loudly, yah so she could take on that pirate earlier but this is a crowded room full and she was no Jackie-Chan.  
  
Jack sat down at a small table in the Corner followed by Gibbs, Will stood there leaning on the wall keeping a 'sharp eye'. Sarah then calmly stood by Will.  
  
"Will, why are you doing this, I mean you could be killed" Sarah said with fear in her voice. "I love her, and that's all that matters" Will said looking at Sarah sincerly. "No guy where I come from would ever do that" She said followed by a weak chuckle. Will was about to comfort her response with a friendly answer but a raggidy older man stood up wailing his arms in the air which drew Will's attention to this man.   
  
The man then spotted Sarah and smashed his empty rum bottle on the floor and headed towards her and snatched her by her hair. She quikly grabbed onto where the man was grasping her hair trying to pry his hands off but to no use. "Get off me!" Sarah screamed, all this time Will tryed to get him off her but was soon after knocked out, Jack looked up at the rackit and quikly stood up.   
  
The man then started to drag her across the room. Jack pulled out his sword and pointing it at the man's throat. "Let go of her mate, not worth gettin' beat into" Jack smirked while Sarah struggled, the man then put his greesy hand over her mouth to shut her up. He smelled like one of her little brother's science projects and she feared that if she bit him she'd gain some sort of desease. Jack was then surounded by three other men and was in no way winning this fight.  
  
Gibbs stood up at this and became worried. Sarah finally thought, 'I either get killed or worse by these fealthy men or bite the bullet and chew his finger off!'. Sarah then struggled once more hoping this wouldn't be her fate, her struggle came to no hope so she quikly bit down on his hand and the man quikly drew his hand back shaking it in the air cursing.  
  
"You bloody wench" He said with a firm grip still on her with his other hand, "Jack just go! Run, Remember?! Just do it leave!" Sarah screamed before her mouth was stuffed with a dirty rag then covered again by the man's sweaty hand. Jack looked puzzled for a moment then put his sword up, looking at all the men then ducking under them making a run for it.   
  
Will woke up rubbing his head seeing Jack run away like a coward, he quikly followed him out, "What are you doing just leaving her their?!" Will screamed at him questionably. "I know what i'm doing boy now don't stop me!" Jack said still running.  
  
After seeing that Jack was gone the men started gaining up on her giving an evil smirk the whole time, before they could try anything she disapeared leaving all the men confused.  
  
All of a sudden Jack tripped over Sarah who all of a sudden appeared and landed right on his face. Sarah also fell backwards into a water trouf. Jack got up groaning while brushing himself off. Sarah then stood up now soaked in water, the weight now gained by the water was misjudged by Sarah and she fell back into he trouf, Will helped her up.  
  
She then gasped for air seeing as falling backwards barily knocked the wind out of her. Gibbs then walked up to them seeing if they were ok, he then saw Sarah and pointed at her. "She's a witch!!" Gibbs said superstitously. Jack then looked at the girl then back at Gibbs.  
  
Sarah then rinsed out her hair and walked up to Gibbs. "I'm not a witch, I'm not a pirate, and i'm sure as hell not a WENCH! You superstitous freak!".  
  
Gibbs drew back is finger and looked at her baffled. Jack looked back and forth at the two till the silence became unbarible. "Ok well it's gettin' late and we need our sleep, so back to the ship you two, Gibbs tomorrow then?" Jack said trying to get Gibbs mind off Sarah.  
  
"Aw yes, a crew should be found by tomorrow mornin', meet tomorrow at the docks then?" Gibbs said walking away.  
  
Jack tipped his hat and walked Will and Sarah back towards the ship. Sarah was shivering and since she was in a 21st century attire consisting in shorts and a spegetti-strapped shirt she was practicly a popsicle in the midnights cold breeze. Jack looked back at her she was hugging her self for warmth looking around at the men starring at her.  
  
Jack took off his coat and handed it to her without giving her more than a glance. Sarah tried to thank him but he gave her no chance, he just started talking to Will. She could tell he was trying to ignore any comment she was going to give, she thought that maybe he isn't this nice to women and him being a pirate it would ruin his reputation as if it wasn't allready ruined from what she's heard.  
  
*************************************  
  
Done! With that chapter I mean. My mom made me have an online curfew ahhh!!!! till 9am how evil is that!?! Well atleast I can still be on my comp, hopefully this will be updated more often. :D k well hope you liked this I liked it, I WISH I GOT MORE REVIEWS lol yah well which ever fic has the most reviews I update faster and more freqently yep yep well---bya till next chapter! 


	11. CH7: It was the Bread!

I got a review, and they said that they didn't understand the whole disapearing thing. The reason this happens yes is a little confusing, but if your very observent and good on picking up clues you might allready know why she does this, if you read the prolouge I mean that seems to be very important towards WHY she does this. K well if you haven't figured it out yet it will be explained in this chapter!!!  
  
Cookies for everyone!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: It was the Bread!  
  
Once they reached the harbor everyone grew silent Jack only hummed. Sarah started to relax around Jack seeing as she was attached to the guy. He wasn't that bad he was actually a really considerit guy. She didn't really like him but she felt comfortable around him, what really confused her is WHY is she disapearing every 20ft. to this guy? What is it about him and why is she disapearing in the first place? She was baffled.  
  
They arrived at the ship, Will and Jack searched it for blankets and it's sleepable cabins. There were two cabins each had two beds. Will was in his cabin and setting up the beds, Jack was leaning on the rail looking out at sea. Sarah walked up to him and did the same. After several minutes she spoke up, "Jack, do you know why I disapear to you?". Jack looked at her and smirked then ignored her remark and looked back out at sea.  
  
"Jack, ---What year is it?" Sarah said curiously. Jack then finally spoke up, "Aye it be--1760, why do you ask?". (AN: I picked that date because in the movie the gun Jack has was made in 1760)  
  
Sarah looked up at the stars and smiled a reply, "Jack I think I came here by time travel, I was born in 1987 and where I come from it's the year 2003, The golden age of piracy is nearly extinct, heck three years from now the spanish will loose Florida to the Brittish".  
  
Jack looked at her confused.  
  
"I'm from uh---You would call it the new world, er-- La Florida I guess you would say" Sarah said trying to explain.   
  
Jack looked back out at the ocean and spoke up, "So why do you think your here? Run into a gypsy or something?".  
  
"No, It all started a couple of days ago, My stomach started hurting as it does every time before I disapear to you, I think it was something I ate" Sarah said trying to disipher the reason of this.  
  
"Oh my god I think I now what it is--It was the rum bread, Oh no it's at my house-" Sarah's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Rum?" Jack said.  
  
"No I remember now, I went to an old bread shop it was called Anna's Bread Shop I think, and she gave me the bread, is that why---no it can't be--I need to sleep on this" Sarah said heading towards Will's cabin.  
  
Jack looked back at her, "Your going to leave me all on me onsies?" Sarah didn't reply.  
  
Sarah started to pace around the room, Will was half way asleep. "Man I wish I had my stupid history book with me" Sarah mumbled to herself.  
  
"AHHOUCH!" Will holard sitting up rubbing his head, His hand searched his bed for what caused the pain, it was a rather heavy book. "Where did this come from?" Will asked himself, Sarah turned to face him and quikly ran over to him grabbing the book. "This, This is my history book, this is odd" Sarah said flipping threw the pages.  
  
Sarah then quikly ran out to the deck, Jack must of went to bed allready. She then head towards his cabin, "Jack can you read?" Sarah said as Jack barried his head in the covers. Sarah became fustrated and grabbed the covers off of him but he was quik instead they were basiclly in a game of Tug-of-War. "Jack!!!" Sarah wimpered with one more tug she flew backwards as Jack let go.  
  
"Jack, er- Here!" Sarah said throwing the book on his lap, "Easy on the goods darling" Jack said picking up the book. Jack then flipped threw the pages, "What is this??" Jack asked, "Isn't it obvious, this is my past, your presant and future!!". There was a long pause as he started reading the book. "Oh gosh just read it, maybe theres something that will find out why I do that poof thing..!" Sarah said slamming the door leaving, she then stuck her head in one more time, "And put a shirt on!!" Sarah said slamming the door again.  
  
The next morning Jack came into where Will and Sarah were sleeping, "Wake up mornin' glorys!!!" Jack said banging pots and pans. "Jack go take a long walk off a short plank!" Sarah said throwing a nearby object at him. After several attempts to wake the two up and finally found a sucess they started walking down to the docks.  
  
"Where are we going, I thought we were supose to go the the docks, Jack you just passed them!" Sarah said fustrated. "Your absoulutly right, I want to talk to you, Will go over to Gibbs tell 'em I'm commin' " He said shooing him away.  
  
"Sarah is it? Well I read your book,-" Jack stoped and searched his pocket reavealing a folded up peice of paper. "Jack!! Your ripped that out of my book!!!" Sarah screamed grabbing the peice of paper. Jacks hands seemed to follow the paper as if it were breakable. "I read your book, and no where in it did it say anything about me?!" Jack said unpleased.  
  
"Well, I've never heard of you either, the only pirate I heard of close to your name is, Calico Jack" Sarah said looking at the paper. "Why did you rip out something about the aztecs?" Sarah said confused. "You know about them then?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well yah, them, Montezuma, Cortez the whole shibang, Why are you so interested these weren't pirates?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Aww but it's the treasure that Barbosa was after" Jack said gesturing with his hands. "riiiggght and evil monkeys are going to come back from the dead----hmm well yah I guess I mean gold is gold right?" Sarah said confused. "Aw yes but this gold is cursed" Jack said snatching the paper back. Sarah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, then she grabbed Jack by the arm and head towards the docks.  
  
"There you are Jack!" Gibbs said walking up to Jack then glancing over at Sarah a few times. "I'm not a WITCH!" Sarah hollard, everyone just stood there silent. Jack ignored this and put the paper away and pulling out a bananna. "What else do you have in your pockets, and elephant?" Sarah mumbled to herself.  
  
Gibbs then spoke up, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot".  
  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said sarcasticly.  
  
Jack then hollard out, "You, sailor!"  
  
"Cotton sir!" Gibbs assured him.  
  
"Mr. Cotton . Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer man!" Jack said rather quikly.  
  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how" Gibbs informed him.  
  
"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question" Jack said a little unsure.  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot chanted.  
  
"BAWK!" Sarah said mockingly, "Opps did I say that out loud?" She said as Jack looked back at her, then back at cotton.  
  
"Mostly, we figure, that means yes" Gibbs said.  
  
"Of course it does---Satisfied?" Jack asked Will.  
  
"Well, you've proved them mad" Will said sarcasticly.  
  
Sarah then examined Mr. Cotton's parrot.  
  
"And what's the benefit for us" A woman's voice was heard, Jack then walked over to her as did Will and Sarah.  
  
"AnnaMaria?" Jack asked taking off her hat, Sarah's mouth then dropped and the woman slapped Jack.  
  
Will was about to speak up but Sarah interupted him, "Your the woman who sold me the bread!".  
  
Annamaria's eyes grew big then softed as she replied, "I- I don't know what you mean, I never sold bread to anybody?".  
  
*************************  
  
End of Chappie wee!!! Yah it wasn't very funny but it was informative on the whole disapearing thing, yep yep! The next one should be funnier hopefully MWAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
